vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Meruem
Summary Meruem (メルエム, Meruemu) is the most powerful offspring of the Chimera Ant Queen, and the King of the Chimera Ants. He is the main antagonist of the Chimera Ant arc. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-C, likely 7-B | 7-B Name: Meruem, Chimera Ant King, 'King' By The Royal Guards Origin: Hunter X Hunter Gender: Male Age: Forty days old Classification: Chimera Ant King, Nen Practitioner Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immense Pain Resistance, Skilled Martial Artist, Nen Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception (Via En), Aura (His Nen is capable of inducing fear into others), Limited Power Absorption (Gains the aura and abilities of anyone that he consumes), Regeneration (Low-Mid, via consumption) | Shapeshifting (Via Metamorphosis), Flight, Energy Projection (Via Rage Blast), Light Manipulation (Can transmute his Aura into photons), Teleportation, Clairvoyance (Via Photon), Limited Telepathy (Can read the minds of those his Aura has touched and detect lies), Limited Poison Resistance (Resisted the poison from the Rose Bomb for some time) Attack Potency: At least Town level, likely City level (Stronger than all other Chimera Ants, including his three royal guards : Youpi, Pitou, and Pouf. Destroyed his own arm when he felt humiliated as a show of respect.) | City level (A casual Rage Blast is this powerful. He is stronger than before) Speed: At least High Hypersonic+, likely Massively Hypersonic (Superior to all other Chimera Ants, which includes Pitou) | Massively Hypersonic (His speed increased to 3 times the previous value) Lifting Strength: Class M+ | Class M+ Striking Strength: At least Town Class, likely City Class | City Class Durability: At least Town level, likely City level (Netero could not do any meaningful damage to him, only feeling a dull pain after thousands of strikes . Even the Zero Hand, his most powerful attack, only gashed the King. He also barely survived the detonation of the Rose bomb) | City level (Is more durable than before) Stamina: Extremely high (As stated in durability, Meruem was able to take thousands of attacks from Netero with minimal damage to his person whilst continuously attacking him) Range: Extended melee range. 3 Kilometers via Nen techniques. | Extended melee range. Tens of kilometers via Nen techniques. Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Meruem has extraordinary intelligence being able to learn and master nearly anything he comes across to in a very short amount of time. After many matches of Gungi with the world champion of it, Komugi, he could pick up slight deviations in Netero's attacks that were so small, that they "couldn't even be called a bias", allowing him to sever an arm and a leg from Netero. Weaknesses: 'None notable | Suffers poisoning from the Miniature rose bomb, and will slowly die after a extended period of time because of it. '''Notable Skills/Techniques: ' *'''Aura Synthesis: Meruem's initial ability gives him strength through consumption. Meruem's aura grows every time he devours a user of Nen, with their aura synthesizing to his own. Upon consuming two of his royal guards, Pouf and Youpi, he also gained some of their Hatsu. The amount of someone's body he needs to consume in order to do this is unknown, although it is likely he must absorb much of their aura to obtain their Hatsu. After Absorbing Shaiapouf and Menthuthuyoupi: *'Metamorphosis:' Meruem can give himself wings, extra eyes and limbs, and even recompose his entire body structure utilizing aura. *'Rage Blast:' Meruem is able to use Menthuthuyoupi's ability to use "Rage" in a concentrated blast of aura. *'Photon:' He is able to use and evolve Shaiapouf's ability of Spiritual Message. This secondary ability allows him to transmute his aura into photons. Each photon maintains his aura, allowing Meruem to measure the shape, quality, emotion, and other informational content about the things the photons interact with, and as stated by Welfin and Shaiapouf, he can know everything, even lies. The precision of the information he can gather depends on the quantity of photons directed at the object of interest. Meruem deploys these photons in his En in a flash, and then is able to instantly go to anything the photons reach. Key: Pre-Rose | Post-Rose Gallery Meruem's_aura_synthesis.png|Aura Synthesis 130_-_King's_wings.png|Metamorphosis IMG_1260.PNG|Rage Blast Photons.jpg|Photon Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Hunter X Hunter Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Kings Category:Royal Characters Category:Leaders Category:Monsters Category:Geniuses Category:Chimera Ants Category:Martial Artists Category:Flight Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Chi Users Category:Aura Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Energy Users Category:Light Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Telepaths Category:Devourers Category:Tier 7